customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Joe
"This is only the beginning, my friend, you see I don't want to rule this world.. I just want to see how far I can push things before it all falls apart.. then I'll just move on - you see, there are a lot of Earths out there and I intend to destroy them all.." ~ Mad Joe. Mad Joe is a cosmic villain of exceptional power and the main antagonist of at least three cosmic events in his setting - each appearance has been recieved with near unequalled horror and revulsion by heroes and villains alike, although Inferno Pendragon is often seen as the premier villain of the universe Mad Joe can be seen as the most destructive and powerful. History Origins Joseph Hills was born into a stable home in the outskirts of London and manifested great superhuman powers from a very early age - although his parents were supportive many of his peers tried to persecute him and soon paid the price as Joseph's early stages of sociopathy rose, causing many of his would-be-enemies to fall under his mental control and even at an early age he would often use his power to eliminate enemies in inventive and violent ways. As Joseph grew older his relations with others grew increasingly volatile and he would ultimately kill his own family to inherit their estate and fortune, which he wasted on a largely unsuccessful political career, growing angry as a result he decided to play on the rampant anti-superhuman sentiment in England and soon became a celebrity who varied between being seen as a "hero" to a volatile hatemonger. Yet as much as many superhuman rights groups tried to put pressure on banning Joseph and his followers he would start to grow prolifically in the English media - using his superhuman power to manipulate the crowds and eventually he would begin his ambitious plan to conquer not only England but the world itself. Rise to Power Joseph soon found himself in a political seat of power despite his radical views, again using his superhuman powers to boldly bypass normal democratic processes and thus the former outcast was now a successful and volatile anti-superhuman MP. Sensing Joseph's danger Warlock attempted to expose him but found himself unable to stop the godlike superhuman, who began to grow increasingly unstable as he rewrote reality itself so that he became the autocratic "Prime Minister" of an England completely under his control. Finding Warlock to be "amusing" the now "Mad Joe" challenged him to try and stop him and thus the world learned of his threat as he declared England under his complete control and via mass-media began to spell out his plans to expand his "empire" across the world - staring with annexing Scotland, Ireland and other former British territories with his own. This attracted the attention of many heroes and with Warlock's aid they would attempt a daring raid on London, leading to "Mad Joe" continuing to rewrite reality further - easily annexing the countries he had threatened to conquer, creating a new "English empire". The Siege of London As many of the world's heroes (and even some villains) tried to liberate the nations annexed into Mad Joe's empire the now completely insane dictator began to declare intentions to conquer the rest of the world - he also began to set up murderous camps for superhuman beings across all conquered nations and planned on wiping out all other superhuman beings so as to prevent any chance of "opposition" to his new "order". Warlock continued to lead the assault on London and eventually broke through Mad Joe's defences long enough to launch a daring attack on the former residence of England's elected rulers - Number 10, Downing Street. Upon entering the building Warlock found himself confronted with Mad Joe, who taunted him over his inability to beat him and revealed to Warlock that he planned on completely wiping out the entire Omniverse, having grown completely beyond reason. Warlock, despite being hopelessly overpowered, fought Mad Joe in defence of not only Earth but "every reality that ever was or shall be" - yet was unable to even harm the tyrant, who expelled him from London along with all other heroes, putting the city under siege as he declared war on the remaining free nations. This would lead to the ultimate finale of the Mad Joe crisis, known as "World War Joe". World War Joe Taking London under siege Mad Joe proceeded to make good on his threats to conquer the rest of the world, disarming all free nations' weapons and forcing superheroes from across the world to fight insane parodies of themselves, at the same time Mad Joe unleashed his own armada of naval vessels and bombers by which to "blitz the free world into submission". Seeing the world he had sworn to protect on the verge of absolute destruction Warlock enlisted the aid of cosmic entities such as Merlin, Golden Child and Odin to try and stall Mad Joe - the Supreme Master also granted Warlock previously forbidden access to the Omniversal Guardians' Libraries to recruit several Guardians such as Quantum into the battle and thus with great effort Warlock's army began to destroy Mad Joe's plans for conquest. This would cause Mad Joe to once more go into a fury and he challenged Warlock to enter Number 10, Downing Street once more and "finish" the war personally.. First Defeat Warlock, empowered by Merlin and several other cosmic entities, arrived at Number 10, Downing Street and was confronted by Mad Joe - who finally saw Warlock as a geniune threat and engaged him in a lengthy battle that tore the surrounding area apart, eventually the empowered Warlock succeeded in seemingly wiping Mad Joe out of existence and his destructive alteration of reality was undone, yet many of the lives lost in the process remained dead as reality was restored and although the world only received a vague memory of what happened Warlock and numerous other superheroes would keep their memories. Return It would be 2 years until the world once again came under threat from Mad Joe, who managed to will himself back into existence - instantly returning to politics and gaining limited support from small groups in the London area. Horrified at the prospect of Mad Joe returning to power Warlock was quick to attack and Mad Joe successfully made Warlock a wanted man as English and Scottish authorities saw him as a dangerous "terrorist" despite many other heroes also trying to warn them of Mad Joe and his threat to the world. Mad Joe would use his influence to manipulate world leaders into forming the Superhuman Response Division and in the resulting conflict between superhuman beings and "normal" society he began to formulate his true plans for a new "English Empire". The Children's Crusade By the time the world leaders finally realized that the Superhuman Response Division was a plot by Mad Joe to gain power the insane superhuman had begun his plan in full, creating his own army of "superheroes" based on notable world heroes, only having the appearance and personality of Joe - who he then commanded to go out and abduct superhuman children from across the world in order to "recruit" them into his future empire. Once again beginning to corrupt London Mad Joe converted the Tower of London into his stronghold and also sent a terrifying message to Warlock by lifting Edinburgh Castle into the air. Determined to fight to the bitter end Warlock and his allies fought against Joe's army across the world while also trying to undo his bizarre alterations of major landmarks in England, Wales and Scotland (such as turning Stone Henge into an amusement park, carving his face into Ben Nevis and creating his own version of the legendary Red Dragon to terrorize Wales). As these conflicts were underway leading scientists and superhuman geniuses worked on a modified Containment Cube with the help of Merlin (in disguise) and the unseen influence of Supreme Master - eventually creating what would become known as "Pandora's Box". Second Defeat Once the "Pandora's Box" was perfected Warlock was tasked by Merlin and the Supreme Master with stalling Mad Joe long enough for a special "strike force" (consisting of Nature-Boy, Runner, Golden Child, Sentry and Bladedege) to bring the Box to the Tower of London and imprison Mad Joe, knowing he was once again outmatched Warlock agreed nevertheless, prepared to die in order to save reality from the insane superhuman. Yet when Warlock arrived at the Tower of London Mad Joe's insanity had once again intensified and he began to see Warlock as his "one true friend" and began to toy with the hero, going as far as suggesting that Warlock pick the means by which Mad Joe would destroy the Omniverse. Thankfully Warlock managed to use Mad Joe's insanity to stall the omnipotent would-be-destroyer and the strike force arrived, breaking through Mad Joe's defences and ultimately activating "Pandora's Box" - imprisoning the madman within it and once again undoing his destructive alterations of reality. In order to try and ensure Mad Joe would not return Merlin revealed himself once more and took "Pandora's Box" and cast it into a portal where it was hoped it would spiral between dimensions forever. Pandora's Box / Second Return Mad Age Powers / Abilities Mad Joe is a near-omnipotent superhuman who has been compared as an "Anti-Warlock", embodying many of the fears both society and Warlock have in regards to Earth's "ultimate superhuman". While Warlock tries to keep his powers under control and fights to preserve balance between superhuman beings and "normal" society Mad Joe abuses his power and sees slaughtering entire nations for his own entertainment as his "right" as a superhuman: his power is so feared that the only known objects in existence that seem to be able to truly stop him are the Containment Cubes, even then they must first be greatly modified to hold his seemingly infinite power. Weaknesses *'Mental Instability' (Mad Joe's mental health rapidly decreases with use of his power, becoming more and more reckless and bold in his contempt for life and sanity - this makes him dangerous beyond belief but his lack of sanity can often be his greatest weakness as skilled heroes such as Warlock can exploit his madness and use it against him, such as forcing him to undo great disasters or creating weaknesses for himself that a sane mind would not do.) *'Containment Cube Technology' (Mad Joe's power seems to be disrupted by Containment Cubes and similar technology - however it requires a great deal of modification for even these formidable objects to fully contain his power, the current "Pandora's Box" cube is seen as the most effective of all Containment Cubes currently created and has managed to contain him twice for prolonged periods of time) Trivia *Mad Joe's unofficial theme is "Cities In Dust" by The Everlove *Mad Joe's average height is 5ft 4in and he weighs roughly 130 pounds in his "natural" state. Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil